


She Feeds You Tea and Oranges

by Wolfsheart



Category: X-Men, X-Men All New X-Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crushes, F/M, Gen, Puppy Love, Teenagers, Time Travel, finding your soulmate in the past, grumpy angry old mutant who doesn't like his things touched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Scottxlogan’s #1 Scott/Logan prompt challenge went so well, she issued a #2 Scott/Logan prompt.  My prompt was, “You did what with my motorcycle? (One of the characters has the other’s motorcycle. What happens?)”  Well, this isn't exactly the Scogan she was probably looking for, but there was motorcycle thievery, but it was for a cause.  At least, Scott sees it as a cause.  There's a little time travel, some humor, and quite a bit of surprise and awwwwww.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Feeds You Tea and Oranges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



> This doesn't fall into any of my other storylines -- not the Logurt AUish fics, and not the standalone Scogan fic.

“’Ro, I’m gonna take a ride up to the Box for a beer with... _son of a bitch_!”

Logan stood in the garage and glared at the empty space where his bike usually sat just waiting for him – and him alone, for fuck’s sake! – to take her out for a spin.  Now there were students dumb enough to try to take his liquor or his cigars or even the answers to the half-assed attempts at exams he made up for the classes he stumbled his way through teaching, but none of them were as stupid or reckless as to take his motorcycle. 

Ororo leaned in the doorway of the garage and watched Logan, one hand on her hip, the other brushing through her white mohawk.  “I don’t recognize that code name, Logan.  She must be really pretty for you to not want to tell me about her,” she retorted with a teasing glint to her pale eyes. 

“Oh come on, Ro.  How can ya be jealous at a time like this?  Someone stole my damned bike.  Again.  And...”  He sniffed the air and growled.  “I’m gonna kill that little shit,” Logan snarled.  “Ro, remind me again why I ain’t killin’ kid Slim...” 

“Because you really don’t want to, and no matter how pissed off you are at our Scott Summers, I still don’t think you’d ever kill him,” Ororo replied and shook her head as she turned around and walked back inside, leaving Logan to find his bike without so much as a peck on the cheek, though she was amused at the games Logan continued to play with Scott Summers, regardless of what age the latter was. 

“Oh I want to,” he snarked before he followed the kid’s scent out of the garage. 

It took Logan a few minutes, but he finally turned around one corner of the outside of the school only to find Broo there in his school uniform, sitting outside what appeared to be Hank’s time machine.  The Brood-kid was reading one of his textbooks for class, kicking one alien foot back and forth while he waited...

...for what?

“Alright, Broo, what’s goin’ on here?  And why do I detect the stink of Slim Jr. all around here along with my bike?” 

Broo, sitting in a chair borrowed from the dining room and reading his thick physics textbook, looked up, his big eyes even bigger through the lenses of his glasses, gave Logan the toothy grin that would normally terrify others if it came from a non-mutant Brood.  Somehow, on Broo it was considered adorable; he thought it had something to do with the school uniform that he wore since most Brood didn’t bother with clothes. 

“Professor Logan, I...”  He just looked over at the time machine then back at the headmaster.  “...Scott Summers asked me for a favor, and since Dr. McCoy wasn’t currently using his time machine, I tinkered with it a little.  I believe I improved it, actually, though I suppose...that’s not the point...” 

“Kid, is that portal still open, and can I just walk on through it to wherever Scott went?” Logan questioned. 

Broo looked back and forth between the portal and Logan and finally answered, “I believe you should be able to.  It’s stable, and I was just staying here to make sure that no other students wandered through.”  He was quiet for a second.  “Am I in trouble, Professor Logan?  It was really a harmless request, and considering that Scott just wanted some answers for himself...” 

Logan held up a hand then pointed at the student.  “I ain’t decided yet, Broo.  This ain’t exactly in the boundaries of the rules, ya know, and there’s no tellin’ what consequences this’ll have.  Scott traipsin’ to whatever damned timeline he wandered into for whatever itch he needs scratched.”  He sighed.  “You just stay here and keep guardin’ the portal, and I’ll be right back with Slim and my bike...even if I have ta tie him onta the back and drag him.” 

He stalked through the time portal and felt only the slightest shimmery-tingle before he stepped out onto the other side in...

*****

...Boston, Massachusetts. 

Scott had used one of the school computers to look up as much information on his older self as he could.  He was still intrigued by the now-defunct relationship with Emma Frost, and he wouldn’t lie.  The woman, even for her age, was stunning with an air of elegance that he never thought he’d attract with his awkward fumbling around girls.  Clearly, his older self was much more suave. 

Still, he’d wanted to understand the attraction, and when he’d looked into Emma Frost on the computer, he’d found information that made him question why his older self would want a former villain as a girlfriend.  What had the older Scott Summers seen in her?  What about her – besides her body and how little clothing she seemed to wear – attracted him away from someone as sweet as Jean? 

Then again, he was discovering that perhaps Jean wasn’t as sweet as he’d always believed.  Here, she seemed much more selfish, and she didn’t listen to Professor Pryde when she told her to stop pushing her way into other people’s minds without permission.  She was rude, she was self-centered, and she seemed to take a lot of interest in being the center of attention, even if she was upset about the whole...dying multiple times thing.  Is that how Jean grew up to be?  Was that part of why his older self fell out of love with her and in love with Emma Frost instead?  There had to be something...

Scott peeked into the window of the ice cream parlor.  He’d done some checking around, and he’d discovered through asking people at Emma’s private school that she sometimes could be found here, though most of those classmates had given him odd looks.  One pretty blonde girl even asked what he wanted with Emma; that no one wanted anything to do with Emma Frost.  He looked around and couldn’t see any leggy blondes at all.  Perhaps she wasn’t here yet.  Glancing down at his watch, he thought he could spare a little time before rushing back so Broo wouldn’t wind up in trouble, and then he looked behind him where he’d parked Professor Logan’s motorcycle.  It would be fine, he thought, and then walked inside. 

On the jukebox played familiar music, and Scott relaxed his shoulders a little as he made his way up to the counter, slipping into one of the seats, swiveling it back and forth to let his shaded eyes search for who he wanted to find.  At the end of the counter, sipping on a cup of hot tea, was a quiet girl with her brown hair falling in her face, and her school uniform looked as if it hung loose on her.  At least, the shirt did.  She was absorbed in a book she was reading.  Scott looked away, still scanning the ice cream parlor for the prettiest girl with golden hair. 

“You want something, kid?” the waitress named Meg asked, snapping her fingers near Scott’s ear to get his attention. 

“Huh?  Oh uh...sure.  Uh.  Chocolate milkshake.  Thanks,” he replied. 

“Oh look!  Frosty Emma’s here!”

Scott’s attention snapped around when he heard that, assuming that whoever had yelled that was a friend of Emma and just teasing like friends were wont to do.  However, what he saw...

The leggy blonde – the one he would have initially assumed was young Emma – stalked from the door to the end of the counter with her little cadre of hyenas, and she leaned down right in front of the brown-haired girl Scott thought was cute but plain. 

“Emma Grace Frost...poor little rich bitch who hasn’t got the sense of a mouse to know what her daddy’s money is really good for,” the girl with the golden hair needled at the brunette. 

Another, who twirled a lock of scarlet hair around one finger, blew a big pink bubble with her gum, popped it, then snarked, “Yeah, like getting a personality and some looks that distinguishes her as a girl instead of a long-haired boy.  Seriously, Emma, get some boobs or else you might as well start playing football with the guys.” 

When it dawned on him that the brown-haired girl at the end of the counter with her cup of tea and book was _Emma Frost_ , Scott nearly fell off his seat.  It couldn’t be.  This girl?  This unassuming girl that shrank away from the cruel teasing?  Why wasn’t she tearing into the catty pack’s minds like Christmas wrapping paper?  It made no sense to Scott at all – not from what he’d seen of Emma Frost. 

What clenched it for him, however, was when this girl looked up at the bullies, and those piercing blue eyes shone through the lenses of her glasses.  Scott knew then that this was definitely the Emma Frost he was looking for, and his stomach did flips inside his body.  The way Emma pulled inward at the verbal assault spurred him into action.  It wasn’t just that the girls were hovering around Emma.  They were descending like a pack of animals, and the brunette was their prey that they wanted to toy with before devouring her limb from limb. 

“Hey, why don’t you leave her alone?” Scott snarled as he approached.  He managed to push himself between them and Emma, and he puffed up his chest and straightened his shoulders.  He watched as four pairs of eyes widened, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was a stranger or because he’d stood up to defend the girl they were picking on.  “Just go away,” he told them.

“Well, well, well,” the tallest of them – the ringleader – replied.  “It seems as if Miss Rich Bitch Frost has a knight in shining armor to come to her defense.” 

Another one taunted, “That or this guy’s lost a bet, and he’s now gotta champion a lost cause.”

It wasn’t in Scott’s nature to swear much, but he’d been spending a lot of time with Professor Logan and Professor Pryde, so when he told the girls, “Just fuck off,” he was a little surprised but at the same time very pleased with himself. 

Once the four girls hmphed and flounced away to their own table, Scott let his guard down, and he nearly jumped when a slender hand reached out to squeeze his shoulder.  He turned to look into those big, beautiful blue eyes, and his heart thumped down into his gut. 

“Thanks.  Um.  Whoever you are.  Thanks, but you didn’t have to do that.  I’m used to what they say,” Emma told him.  Then she patted the seat at the corner next to hers.  If he wanted to join her. 

Which he did.  Scott slid into that seat, and he nodded when Meg set his milkshake in front of him.  “You’re welcome,” he told Emma.  “But that’s not right.  I mean, it’s not right what they were saying and doing, and it’s not okay that you let them.  I wouldn’t have thought you’d do that.”  He almost winced when Emma tilted her head and gave him a perplexed look. 

“Have we met?”

Scott shook his head.  “No.  I just thought that...”  What was he supposed to say?  That they’d date in the future after his wife, who wasn’t even his girlfriend now, died?  Oh yeah, that would go over really well.  “...no, we haven’t met.  You’re just...familiar to me for some reason.  But I don’t like bullies.  I was raised in an orphanage after my parents were killed in a plane crash, and I dealt with bullies all the time like that.  No one should put up with people like that.  Ever.” 

When Emma smiled at him, Scott felt his insides go melty, and he smiled back and watched the girl blush a pretty pink across her cheeks.  And that made him melt a little more.  He wondered if this sweet, vulnerable side of Emma Frost was what his older self had fallen for, but then he realized that this Emma somehow grew up to be the mental powerhouse and intimidating woman that he’d seen, and he thought that just maybe, his adult self loved the whole of her because he could see the whole of her.  

“I’m Emma,” she told him then looked down at her tea that was almost gone.  She started to close her schoolbook when Scott stopped her. 

“I’m...”  He hesitated over his name and then realized that she’d probably remember the boy who wore red-lensed glasses indoors.  “...Scott.”  He took a drink of his milkshake and winced all of a sudden. 

She touched his hand and he got goosebumps.  “Are you okay, Scott?” Emma asked. 

He nodded and laughed before telling her, “Brain freeze.” 

Then Emma laughed, and for the first time, he forgave his older self for falling in love with her, and he understood.  And so he did for the next forty minutes...

*****

...and forty minutes later, by scent and sheer determination, Logan tracked down his bike, which was parked in front of some diner-slash-ice cream shop.  He looked his girl over and saw that there were no scratches or dents.  Still, he was going to kill that boy. 

Logan sniffed around and heard the tinkle of a bell against the glass door, making him swivel his head around to stare into the window.  He saw Scott Summers perched on a seat at the counter, talking to some brown-haired girl, and they seemed to be laughing and having a good time.  What the hell kind of answer was this that the kid had found?  He stalked into the parlor and walked about halfway to where the two were, and he cleared his throat. 

“Got somethin’ to say to me, Slim?” he growled. 

Scott’s shoulders drooped, and his sigh deflated his whole body, and he saw Emma’s eyes go wide.  He reached out and squeezed her fingers to reassure her, and then he laughed when her cute nose wrinkled at the smell of motor oil and cigar smoke that seemed to leak from the older man’s pores. 

“Logan, I...”  He swiveled the seat around as far as it would go and saw the short man standing there like a tree stump had pushed up through the floor and sprouted body hair and a nasty attitude.  “...I do, but I’d probably prefer to not say it right here...right now.”  Scott straightened his shoulders once more, remembering his own advice to Emma about standing up against bullies. 

Not that Logan was a bully.  Per se.  Or at least, not much of one. 

Usually. 

He looked back at Emma and gave her that awkward smile that made her smile right back, and he saw whole worlds beaming through her eyes.  “I guess I gotta go, Em.  Sorry.  I...had a really good time talking to you...um.  Getting to know you.  Maybe...we can see each other again.  One of these days.”  Oh yeah.  One of these days they would.  He wondered if she’d remember this. 

“I had a good time, too, Scott. Thanks for...defending me against those girls.  I’ll remember what you said, though.  About standing up for myself and never letting someone push me into a corner.”  Emma leaned close and kissed Scott’s cheek.  “I’d like to see you again, too.  One of these days.”  She flipped open a small notebook and wrote out her name and phone number in pretty handwriting, and she folded it up and pressed it into his hand.  Then she whispered, assuming the short man wouldn’t hear, “And don’t worry.  My dad’s a big jerk, too.” 

Scott laughed, and his cheek still felt warm where she’d kissed him.  “Thanks.  I’ll remember that, Em.”  He slid off the seat and left money on the counter to cover both his milkshake and her tea as well as a nice tip for Meg.  Then he waved at Emma and turned to walk over to Logan. 

Who was just barely kind enough not to grab the kid by the collar and haul him out.  Still, Logan stared up at Scott and jerked his head toward the door.  Once Scott walked past him, he followed, and they both stepped out into the sunlight. 

“Real dumb move, Slim,” Logan stated.  “Ain’t ya had enough with messin’ around with time travel?” he asked as he steered the kid toward his bike.  He climbed on, and she gave under his unnatural weight then thumbed at the back of the seat until Scott joined him and clutched at the belt loops on his jeans.  “Ya wanna tell me why ya risked fuckin’ with time just ta come back here and flirt with a girl ya don’t even know?” 

Scott laughed.  “Guess she fooled you, too, old man,” he teased.  “I didn’t come back here to flirt with a girl I didn’t know.  I came back to figure out why older me fell for Emma Frost.  She didn’t seem like my type considering...you know.  Jean.” 

Logan started the engine and let her rev for a minute.  “Except ya didn’t find Emma.  Broo said ya came here for answers, and I’m guessin’ ya got sidetracked by that girl in there.” 

He wanted to call Logan an idiot, but it was obvious that even he hadn’t recognized her.  “Professor Logan, I was talking to Emma.”  Scott smirked when Logan glanced over his shoulder with an arched eyebrow.  “That was Emma Grace Frost back there.  The brown-haired girl with the glasses.  You mean you with your hypersensitive nose couldn’t tell?”  He wasn’t intimidated by Logan’s low growl. 

“Huh.  I’d heard she’d made a few changes to herself when she joined up with the Hellfire Club, but I ain’t seen photos of her before that.  Beautiful woman, but she was a cute girl, too.  Did ya find the answers ya wanted, Slim?”  Logan looked back through the window and watched as young Emma Frost went back to studying.  Always smart, even as a kid.  He thought he understood something right then, but he couldn’t have articulated it if asked.  “Ya figure out why your older self fell for her?” 

Scott nodded.  “Yeah.  I think I did,” he answered, his eyes on the window and the girl, too.  Then he lost sight of her as Logan started to pull the motorcycle away from the curb. 

“Good.  Then let’s get home before Broo loses us.”  Logan looked at the kid on the back of his bike through the small round mirror.  “And Slim?  If ya steal my bike again, I’m gonna gut ya,” he vowed. 

The teenager just grinned.  Didn’t matter at this point.  He’d seen what he wanted to see, and behind his eyes, he’d always see the girl who didn’t realize yet that she was already a swan.  


End file.
